A variety of modern electronic devices have the ability to execute software applications. There is an increasing market to design software applications or apps. Different electronic devices, such as computer systems and handheld devices, employ different platforms or operating systems for executing software applications. Developers are faced with increasing challengers for designing and developing software applications that will effectively run or execute across a variety platforms. One solution is to have each device install and execute a virtual software layer that is common to a majority of electronic devices. A software application may then be designed to execute using the virtual software layer.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.